


Teen Wolf One Shots.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Banshee Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Dread Doctors - Freeform, F/F, M/M, McCall Pack, Nogitsune, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, don't COuNt mE oN ThAt, ghost riders, nogitsune isaac lahey and werewolf stiles, probably no smut, stiles get the bite, stiles is a chimera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the gayest of gay of teen wolf. have fun lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say, there's PROBABLY no smut, but if I do write sexual shit I'll warn ya or somethin'.

I'll attempt to update every week or something. Enjoy the gayest of Teen Wolf


	2. Experimenting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight smexy times.  
> Allison/Lydia.   
> [lenny face]

Lydia and Allison had a sleepover after the Lacrosse game at the school. Lydia wasn't big on going to peoples houses for sleepovers, so Allison and Lydia hung out at Lydia's house.  
"Can I try something, Lyd's?" Allison scooted closer to Lydia.   
"Of course!" Lydia smiled, showing off her dimples and the pink shade of lipstick on her lips. Allison nodded, leaning in to match Lydia's mouth with her. Allison pulled Lydia closer, feeling Lydia's lips and body against hers. Allison pulled away, taking her shirt off revealing her black bra, Lydia doing the same. After a while, Allison began taking her pants off.   
"Allison, I don't wanna do this. I'm sorry." Lydia sighed, relaxing her head against her pillow, Allison lying beside her. "I don't know why."  
"It's fine, Lydia." Allison smiled, kissing Lydia's forehead with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short, im lazy.


	3. Tell me later, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles couldn't make it to practice, but he called Scott wanting to tell him that he liked him, sadly Scott said;  
> "You can tell me later, okay?"   
> [+ Allison's still alive in the end of S3 in this ig]

"Hey, I can't make it to practice tonight, but I wanted to say something even though I can't say it in person." Stiles stuttered over the phone. "I uh-"   
"You can tell me later, okay? Coach gets angry when anyone's late, you know that." Scott replied after a few seconds of silence.  
"Yeah, okay." Stiles hung the phone up, falling back on his bed, sighing heavily. He had feelings for his bestfriend that he doesn't even know if he likes him back or not. Allison was perfect and even when he looked at her, Stiles thought he wasn't ever good enough for Scott. So when Allison would talk at lunch about how perfect their date was, Stiles would look down and just agree to anything she said, as he didn't wanna come off to boring. Sometimes he would think about the cliché time where Allison requested to play spin the bottle, but Stiles lied about not wanting to because maybe he'd have a chance to actually kiss Scott. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to walk down to the school and tell him he loved him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he had missed two calls from Scott.  
"I think way too much," Stiles said under his breath, sighing after. He picked his phone up, calling Scott and waiting for him to pick up the phone.  
"Dude, why didn't you answer the other calls?" Scott laughed and his laugh made Stiles smile.   
"Sorry, I was getting snacks for a movie tonight."   
"Ooh Fun!" Scott paused for a second. "Hey, what were you gonna tell me earlier?"   
"Uh, well, I was gonna invite you over for the movie!" Stiles bit his bottom lip, wishing that excuse worked.   
"Nice try, what were you gonna say?"   
"That I kinda maybe sorta liked you." Stiles held his breath, waiting for a reply.  
There was a silence for a few minutes, but soon with a reply. "Okay, that's actually good."   
"What?" Stiles stopped holding his breath.   
"I mean, we can still be friends, but closer friends. Y'know?"   
That was nice to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I KEEP WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS AAAAAA


	4. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs into a wolf, but his eyes flash red. The connection felt strong, like he had known whatever was hiding under the wolf for months. Maybe years.  
> [Scott/Stiles again because I'm trash, but I'll maybe write Theo/Stiles later. I dunno. Also, s5-s6 and Scott can turn into a wolf because YAY.]

Stiles went through the woods at two a.m, looking for Scott. He hasn't been around in a week and he was worried, but Melissa hasn't seen him either. If he'd be somewhere, the woods would be his plan B. He told him that before he even was a werewolf. They used to hang out in the woods until the sun went beyond the small town, then they'd head back to their homes. It was their second home. Stiles pushed a branch away from his face to meet a wolf that had black fur and brown eyes. "Scott?" Stiles moved closer as the wolfs eyes shined red. "What happened? Can you change back and not make it awkward at the fact you'll probably be naked?" Stiles attempted to say it all in one sentence fast, but heard. The wolf turned around, just staring at the small town, watching lights turn off and some turn on. Siren sounds and drunk people drinking even more. Stiles frowned, sitting beside the teen that was hidden. "I thought you'd be in wolf form since you've been angry lately, so if you do change, here's clothes I guess." Stiles laughed light, setting the clothes in between the two. The wolf looked over before walking behind Stiles, changing into the actual body of a human and grabbing the clothes. The jeans and black hoodie fit perfectly which Stiles didn't think would. Scott sat beside Stiles, dangling his feet off the cliff. Scott looked at Stiles like it was the last time he would see him.   
"I'm sorry," Scott looked back at the city. "I wolfed out and got angry and I shouldn't have."   
"It's fine. It's happened before." Stiles smiled lightly. "Yeah, but I wasn't a dick about it last time." Scott sighed, pointing out the lights going out. "I can't tell if the town sleeps in sync or the power in the town is going out." Stiles laughed softly at the joke. _His laugh was like heaven, but in all honesty, anything he did was like heaven_ Scott thought and smiled for a minute at the thought. A couple of minutes of silence before Scott said something else, but not on purpose.   
"I love you way too much." Scott narrowed his eyebrows. "Did I say that out loud?"   
"Yeah." Stiles stared at Scott, waiting for a reply. "I love you too."   
"You are aware that's not what I--" Scott was cut off by Stiles lying his head in Scott's lap. "What are you doing?" Scott looked down with a soft laugh, but Stiles just replied by lifting his body up to meet Scott's lips, but not kissing him. "What's it look like?"   
"I don't know, that's why I asked you." He looked down at Stiles' lips, wanting to just kiss him, but it'd make it awkward. He wasn't up for that.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, placing each hands on the sides of Scott's neck, parting his lips and meeting with Scott's lips. It was how he imagined. That sounds weird, but Stiles had feelings for him for ages. Sometimes he felt a sting of jealousy when he was with Allison or Kira, which is why most of the time, he'd hang out with other people. Stiles was so caught up in thinking, by the time he moved away, he wanted to go home and sleep off the thoughts. That really never worked for him though. They'd always come back.   
"Yes, I'm aware." Stiles replied to the question he cut Scott off on. "Very." 

* * *

It was four a.m and Stiles let Scott sleep at his house tonight since his dad was doing night shifts and Melissa was out on a date with someone new. Being lonely in a supernatural world wasn't their plan anymore. Stiles fell asleep before Scott, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Was the kiss even there? Was it meant to happen? Or was he pulling a Lydia move where he's aware of their feelings, but teases them about it? Scott felt something when Stiles kissed him. He didn't want to because he didn't wanna fall for his bestfriend. Stiles was always there for him even when his mother wasn't. Ruining one of the only good friendships he's had would ruin him. Stiles stopped facing the wall and turned to look at Scott, blinking his eyes open.   
"You're still awake?" Stiles rubbed his eyes and blinked again.   
"I can't stop thinking." Scott shrugged, turning over to look at Stiles.   
"About? Give me details. I might as well stay awake now."   
"About you." Scott paused, looking down at Stiles' lips. "I don't wanna ruin the only good friendship I've had, but I love you and it's just confusing, I don't know."   
"Y'know we can still be friends, right?" Stiles closed his eyes for a second. Stiles just wanted to kiss him again, but he feels like he made it weird already. "I don't think making out will change it too much." Stiles laughed into the blanket, hiding a bright smile that makes Scott smile. Stiles moved the blanket from his mouth just to stare at Scott, who moved closer, placing a kiss on Stiles' forehead. Stiles responded with moving closer to him by lying his head against Scott's chest. Scott smiled, resting his head against the pillow (which was propped up by two other pillows.) and resting his arm on Stiles' back. Maybe everything was perfect now, but he had the worst feeling about the next day. Stiles was already asleep, which made Scott happy. He was happy he could actually show love to someone who loved him back. This felt right. It felt welcoming, free, _lovely_. 

 


End file.
